Just A Little Love
by Trapid
Summary: Working in a new place far from home isn't bad when you have the people you love around you. -DL, AU


**A/N: Well, Hello fellow Danny and Lindsay lovers, I am rapidtetv, and I know I should be updating one of the other two stories...but I couldn't help but write this one down when I saw something...I don't really remember what I saw though...but this just came to me...and I don't even know what to write after this one, but let's just say that I wanted to git it a try, so I hope you do too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...I don't own anything...**

Just a Little Love

Danny Messer sat on his grandmother's front porch one morning in September, overlooking the beauty that was the sea. Hearing the seagulls squawk mixed with the sound of waves rushing to the shore, crashing on rocks and forming sea foam that start to hiss when it begins to disappear. This is where he would be living from now on, well; until his grandmother's going to feel much better. Danny is a native New Yorker; everyone can see that, just by the way he dresses or simply with the way he talks, the accent is something not everyone in this little town would hear every day. As a kid he never really thought of ever leaving his beloved City, it's as if it's in his blood, until that phone call. That one phone call he received from his grandmother telling him that she has leukemia and that she might not live long made him pack his bags and buy the next tickets he could get to leave the city and to stay with his grandmother. So that's where he is now, a fresh college graduate, his job hunt seized to take care of his grandmother.

Releasing a light sigh, Danny's thoughts drifted away again, but this time it went to a specific co-worker of his. His grandmother owned a shop. A flower shop to be exact and a young woman have been working there for quite some time now as she told him the other day, her name is Lindsay Monroe. Her beautiful brown curls and her big dark brown eyes caught him just as he saw her coming in the store. His grandmother made him work there for little experience points that would be at least a bit helpful when he starts looking for a job, but he didn't know a thing about plants. And that's where Lindsay came in the picture.

_Flashback_

_Walking around the shop, Danny looked for the book his grandmother told him that would probably help him in his lack of plant knowledge. Giving up he decided to just go back and ask her where it is, since the house is just a block away. Adjusting his apron and walking over to the back entrance of the store, Danny twisted the doorknob to feel it twisting itself and without warning the door slammed into him, knocking him out cold, well; at least for a few seconds._

"_Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" a young woman's voice woke him up, putting her hand on either side of his face to look at the bruise slowly forming on his forehead. "I am so sorry Mister" she said clearly panicked._

"_Nah, it's fine" Danny said peeling his eyes open, and that's when he first saw her, her deep brown eyes full of concern and her curly brown hair lightly brushing his face as she knelt down to where he was sprawled on the ground._

"_I am so sorry!" She said once again "I'm Lindsay by the way" she said standing up and extending her arm out for him to hold as she helped him stand up._

_Taking the hand that was being offered to him and getting up Danny didn't let go of her hand and instead shook it "Danny Messer, how you doin'?" he smirked_

"_Oh crap! You're my boss' grandson!" Lindsay practically screamed, shaking her head at herself "I am so so so sorry!"_

"_Stop apologizing! It's getting really annoying." Danny said smiling, he likes this girl._

"_Sorry, oh, sorry, argh, well, you get what I mean right?" Lindsay smiled sheepishly at him._

"_Yeah, 'course I do." Danny smiled._

"_So what's the boss' grandson doing here wearing a cooking apron, you gonna cook me some lunch or something?" Lindsay said pointing out his attire._

"_Grandma told me to wear an apron." Danny said with his eyebrow raised._

"_Yeah, but not a cooking apron" Lindsay laughed "If you're going to work here you have to wear the uniform, which is a black apron with the shop's logo on it" She grinned, pointing to her attire then grabbed the spare hanging over beside the door and handing it over to him._

"_Thanks" Danny blushed, accepting the apron being given to him _

'_He looks so cute when he blushes' Lindsay thought 'Damn it! He's Mrs. Messer's grandson, what are you thinking about Lindsay? You just met him!" _

"_So you work here?" Danny asked, tying the ribbon on the back to secure his apron._

"_What? Oh yeah, yeah, I work here" Lindsay stuttered, snapping out of her reverie "The only one, until you came" She said glaring playfully at him._

"_What? So you mean you're the only person that works here?" Danny asked incredulously, 'How could a little girl like her manage a store like this all by herself?'_

"_Yes, yes I am." Lindsay smiled proudly "I know what you're thinking about right now, either that I look pretty short and small to be handling a store all by myself or that I'm a little too pretty to be working in a flower shop." Lindsay said, grinning. _

"_Well, I didn't know you could read minds" Danny laughed._

"_That is one of my not so secret talents" she answered, her grin widening._

_Danny just laughed. The rest of their shift went by normally and everything seemed really nice, conversation flowed and laughter was spent. The usual customers seemed to be Lindsay's friends and were all surprised to see him, Stella and Jess came with their boyfriends, Mac and Don, who all seemed to like him and laughed at his errors when it came to finding what it was they wanted and needed for their plants. It was embarrassing, but he enjoyed himself all the same. They talked for a while and right before they left, they made plans to meet each other at Starbucks the upcoming Saturday, to, as they put it, "get to know the new guy better."_

_Flashback_

Looking at his watch, Danny noticed the time so he sat straight and stretched before standing up and heading back inside the little house and went to see how his grandmother was doing. Knocking lightly on her door to announce his presence Danny opened it big enough to poke his head in and announce his presence.

Walking over to her bed, he sat down on the chair next to her bed and scooted it closer to her and placed his hand on top of hers. He jumped lightly when he saw her open her eyes wide and turned to face him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Daniel; I didn't mean to scare you" Delilah Messer smiled softly.

"That's alright Nonna, how're you feeling?" Danny said taking her hand in between both of his and holding tight.

"I feel much better actually." She replied her smile widening. "So how's my shop?"

"It's fine, not bad actually." Danny smiled.

"So how's Lindsay?"

"Why are you asking me how she is? It's not like I know her well enough...or watch her or something."

"Right, of course, of course you're not." She replied, her words oozing with sarcasm. He had been working in the little store for two days and he seemed to have a soft spot when it came to a certain Montana girl.

"NONNA! Stop it! What are you talking about?"

"Well, I just noticed that you talk about her a lot and you seem to have this spark in your eyes that I saw when you saw that G.I. Joe I gave you for Christmas when you were a child, Daniel." She laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well, I'm no kid no more Nonna...but I'm still your big, strong, handsome and charming grandson." Danny smirked.

"Of course you are." She said pinching his cheeks. Danny winced and she laughed once more. Danny hated to change the topic but he had to when it came to her health.

"Nonna, when's your next appointment?"

"Next week, for now, I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine Daniel." She said pushing the covers off of herself, getting up and started to walk out the door. Screaming a loud "Are you coming or what?" as she continued to walk out the door.

Danny smiled, no matter what; Delilah Messer will always be one feisty lady he loves dearly. Standing up from his chair, he jogged to catch up with her.

"So where are we going?"

"To the shop."

"Why?"

"I'm going to check up on Lindsay, since you have been slacking lately." She smirked over her shoulder.

"Nonna!"

"Okay, okay, fine. No more teasing…for now."

Danny groaned; they crossed the street to reach that end where the shop was and saw that Stella, Jess, Don and Mac were standing around the counter as Lindsay spoke animatedly.

"Well, Lindsay! I can't believe you're slacking off!" Delilah mock scolded. The little smile tearing at the corners of her lips giving her away.

"Sorry Mrs. Messer." Lindsay grinned.

"Damn you woman. Stop calling me that!" Delilah laughed as she walked over to Lindsay and gave the young woman a hug.

"And you four little monkeys!" She smiled giving everyone else a hug, while Danny stood there amazed to see this scene unfold in front of him. He hasn't seen his grandmother be so carefree and happy around people he doesn't know. The only thing that snapped him out of his reverie was when someone hugged him.

Snapping out of his train of thought, Danny looked over at what, or who was hugging him and started to push whoever it was away.

"What the hell Flack?"

"What? Everyone was getting hugs and you didn't get any!" He grinned.

Everyone just laughed. The day passed and everyone shared laughs and joy. No place has ever been like this. Not even New York. Looking at the bunch in front of him, Danny eyes shifted over to Lindsay. She was smiling that gorgeous smile she has, when her eyes shifted over to him, a light blush crept upon her cheeks before she turned and faced everyone else and continued on with the conversation.

'This place isn't as bad as I thought it would be' Danny thought, before he too, joined in with the conversation.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Continue it or Trash it? Thanks for reading! :)**

**o_0 rapidtetv**


End file.
